


Expectation

by Mun Kiri (NekoAisu)



Series: Asks [20]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/Mun%20Kiri
Summary: For the ask:A/b/o chocobros?





	Expectation

I did this in bullet points to cover all the bases quickly. I hope you don’t mind!

Ignis:

\- A beta. He’s dependable and content in his dynamic. His biggest complaint would be how he’s always tasked with breaking up Noct and Gladio’s squabbles.

\- He’s blind to other dynamics’ scents, but he’s good at reading body language. While he’s skilled at understanding Gladio and Noct’s tics, Prompto is harder to understand. Ignis relies on a much more physical approach to understand and soothe Prompto when his emotions go haywire, versus just pushing out a scent the way Noct likes to do (even when it makes Gladio growl and huff something about him stinking up the area). 

Noctis:

\- An alpha. In his youth, much of the public was convinced he’d present as an omega, or beta due to his sickly childhood and smaller stature. He proved them all wrong by fighting his way through a presentation that left him feeling like he’d just been hit full force by the flat of Gladio’s broadsword a dozen times over. 

\- While he tries to hide it, he’s really territorial. He thrives when those close to him are all under his claim (whether it’s a long since scarred bond bite, or the clinging bittersweet of his scent pressed near obsessively onto those he considers his pack). 

Gladiolus:

\- Co-alpha of Noct’s pack. He’s nearly as territorial, but takes a backseat to Noct. They fight regularly, but it’s mostly due to the imbalance between Gladio’s alpha compulsions and Noct’s overbearing claims. They rarely get physical, but the posturing and growling grates on everyone’s nerves.

\- He’s careful with his strength. For all his posturing and obvious alpha attributes, Gladio is well aware what damage he can do with his bare hands (even without the sharp kick of his scent when out of sorts). 

Prompto:

\- An omega. Despite societal expectations, Prompto is set on kicking ass and taking names. He’s no shrinking violet, even when arguing with Noct (although the altercations always leave him shaken up in the aftermath). Once pulled his gun on an alpha who kept trying to feel him up and didn’t falter even once the threat was gone. Nearly the opposite of a stereotypical omega personality (minus his need to please).

\- Without blockers, he has trouble controlling his scent. It’s prone to excessive fluctuation, bouncing from a warm embrace to a nauseating metallic blow in the span of a second with the quick swaps in emotion he’s prone to. Ignis is best at soothing and caring for him when between doses, due to his ability to remain unaffected by the scent of a packmate’s distress. 


End file.
